Guilty Pleasures: Because she's Penelope Garcia
by dyehanna1
Summary: Garcia is Married to a bastard, Morgan is with a woman he doesn't really care about, the team came over to his house for dinner, Looks like everyone will have a plate full and then some. Contains adult situations and languages, for 18 only.


I sat on a chair with my hands handcuffed at the back, I was expectantly waiting and yearning, it's a little bit past supper time but I'll take desert if you know what I mean.

She rolled her hips slowly as if she was gyrating to the sounds of an African samba, her hands flowed and blended with the wind.

A tidal wave of sensation swept through my system as she touched herself and smirked naughtily at me, "Do that again." I demanded shyly, I almost choked on my saliva as I saw her middle finger disappear into her hidden jar of sweetness.

A smile slipped through her full lips as she took the finger out and stuck it up in the air, it was wet and glistering. Every stride she took toward me made more blood rush to that tower of mine and that tower was just praying to be mounted by her soon before I bust into flames of fireworks.

I didn't even realize that my mouth was open until I felt myself licking her juices off her finger…ohhhh Jesus fucking Christ! She moves like a goddess, she smells like a goddess, she even tastes like one too.

My throat was going dry, I needed to satisfy my thirst, I had the impulse to take a sip from her pure, undiluted pot of honey, I wanted to touch her and suck each of those criminal nipples till they turn red from excitement.

I wrestled with the handcuffs in hopes that they would just fall off, I wanted to touch her, please her and spill my seed inside her. She got to me and relieved my screaming dick from the bondage of my pants. I helplessly watched her robe fall to the floor, she danced and she bent over to pick it up, I saw that beautiful pussy that I wanted to bang real bad.

She moved closer and reached behind me, haaaa I finally I'm free, she stood on her left foot and swung the right one across my shoulder, I let out a streaming breath, her skin rubbing on mine felt like satin and fine sand at the same time. I ran the edge of my tongue across her gorgeous thigh.

"Not so fast handsome," she chastised me.

I reached out and stroked her right breast, "Don't hold out on me sexy."

I attempted to pull her into my lap but she pushed back, "Not yet hot stuff, I'm in charge here. I do the touching." she told me.

She began to stroking my dick in upward motion, Think, think, think Morgan, I said to myself, think about the moon or the sun..or cookies…oh shit, I have to stop myself from blowing out in her hand, she stood over me and whispered in my ear, "Don't cum until I tell you too, you have to wait for me sugar dicks., we are going to ride to the sunset together." she kissed me and she lowered herself until I could feel myself sliding into her. Dear lord! This has to be heaven, I'm inside Penelope Garcia, this has to be heaven.

I grabbed on to her ass firmly as she began to ride me…"Say my name," she ordered me.

"Garciaaaaaaaa….." I moaned as I dug my hand into her hair.

The warmth of her bare flesh all over me made my heart flutter, darn, this woman got my shaft in a cage and I'm bending to all of her wishes and delicious torture. "say it louder," She commanded.

"GARCIAAAA……" I groaned.

I felt a kick on my ankle, "Morgan what's going on, we are all waiting for you to carve the Christmas turkey, what's going on?" my girlfriend asked me…I came to my senses and realized I was fantasizing and I had my hand under the table, stuck in between my girlfriends skirt, I looked around and saw all my co workers staring at me, wondering if I was okay. Thank god they had no idea where my hand was.

I looked at Hotch and nodded, "Please do the honors."

"are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered, the truth is that my dick was too hard to go unnoticed by everyone.

I looked across the table where Garcia was seated with her husband and our daughter, the beautiful baby we made together three years ago. Garcia is my dear friend, my very seriously and legally married friend. She filed for a divorce from her husband about two years ago but she never went through with it, her marriage fell apart a long time ago but she couldn't leave, she wouldn't leave…because she's Penelope Garcia and she loves fixing broken things and people.

Kevin was a cheater, a dying serial cheater and he was able to guilt her into staying because of his cancer, I kept looking at her and watched as she stroked his face gently. He's also on a wheelchair, he got into an accident while hurrying home from his lover's house. He was wearing her out, she looked tired and completely burnt out.

Shame on me, I know this sounds sick but I'm waiting for him to die so she can come to me back to me.

~*~

we said grace and the food was been passed around, I noticed my girlfriend stood up and went to the bathroom few seconds later, I could hear her faint sobbing, I got up and went in to check on her.

As soon as I entered, Tamara slapped me across my face, I rubbed it painfully….. "Ouch….what the hell was that for?"

"You are a bastard Derek, do you know that?"

"What did I do Tam?"

"Can you at least wait for husband to die before fucking her across the dinner table?" she yelled.

I tried my best to deny the obvious, "I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"Goddarnit Derek, I should have known better when the rest of your team told me not to come in between you guys but I thought I stood a chance because you were broken up. I thought you'd finally fall in love with me. I thought I could break the silent unwritten contract between you two."

"I'm with you ain't I?" I yelled back…now I'm most certain that everyone could hear us fighting.

"That's not the point, I saw the looks you were shooting each other all night, she married him, she chose him but you still want her." I held my hands up in surrender and headed out but she pulled me back, "Derek…Derek Morgan don't do this please… for once just this once just chose me…..love me….stay with me…let me have your kids too…I want to be with you, I can make you happy, I'll try harder and be who you want me to be. Just stay…..please Derek."

"Tamara, when a lover's heart is departed from you, there's nothing you can do to convince an unwilling heart to stay and in my case, you never had my heart to start with. I told you from the start how this was going to end and this was what you chose."

"But why her?" she asked and looked up to me for an explanation.

"Because she's Penelope Garcia and we love each other and I'm willing to wait till she comes back to her senses."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"we had moments of weaknesses but no…and as much as we wanted to make love, we knew it was wrong and we have tried real hard to stay away from each other." I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Tam, I really am." she pushed my hand off and she ran to the living room, took her purse and left.

I walked out of the bathroom back into the dinning room everyone was there, frozen, unsure if it's best to stay or leave and forget about dinner. Everyone was still there except for Kevin, I looked at Garcia, she got up and came to me, she held me real close and wept on my chest. "I knew I couldn't stop loving you but I was scared because of your fear of commitment, that was why I broke it off with you. I knew he wasn't good for me but I still wanted to fix him and I wasted all these years trying to fix what wasn't broken, you are not broken Derek Morgan and I love you, I was just afraid that you'd leave so I cut off but I'm back to my senses and you're the one for me, the only one."

"What about Kevin?"

"He left."

"Why did he leave?" I asked stupidly as if I didn't already know.

" Because I'm Penelope Garcia and he cant stomach the thought that I love you more than I could ever love him."

I smiled and kissed her, "I love you butter lips."

"And I love you too Adonis."

I looked at Reid and watch him swallow hard and then Emily, she winked, JJ and Hotch gave me thumbs up whilst Rossi simply shook his head. My life is like a soap opera but I love it because now, Penelope Garcia is in it. There can never be a greater love than the one between Morgan and Garcia, only those who try to come between them end up hurt, and they leave disappointed.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
